True Colours
by Frooty
Summary: Hermione becomes Head Girl (cliche, i know), and someone she didn't expect becomes Head Boy, can she make it through the year? Also, Hermione suffers a tragic event and needs comfort, and someone she didn't expect offers it to her, will it be love? (I kno
1. End of Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, J.K Rowling does, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, If i did own any of this, I would be a millionaire and living it up somewhere on a tropical island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost the last day of the holidays, and was soon to be the beginning of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was rummaging around her room, organizing her belongings that she needed for school that year. Thoroughly engaged in her packing, she suddenly jumped, as she was startled to hear a loud tapping coming from her moonlit window. She opened it to find a handsome beige-coloured owl whom she did not recognize. She fed it some special owl pellets she had in her trunk before watching it fly into the darkness of the night. She pondered who the letter was from before carefully unrolling the parchment in anticipation. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger  
  
It is our great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected from a number of candidates as the Head Girl Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Please refrain from mentioning this news to anyone other than family members and close friends as it is traditional for the Head Boy and Head Girl to be announced at the feast on the first day upon returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
PS: We apologize for the late notice of this letter  
  
Hermione was ecstatic, she leaped off her bed and trampled down the hallway of her home shouting the good news to her parents,  
  
"Mum! Dad! I just got Head Girl! I got Head Girl!!" she screamed with excitement.  
  
Her parents, not understanding very much at all about their daughters school, gave each other questioning looks, then in unison smiled at Hermione and replied  
  
"That's wonderful sweetheart, we knew you had it in you!"  
  
Hermione beamed with pride and ran back to her room at once, wondering if she should write to Ron and Harry to tell them the good news.  
  
Once she had reached her room and got her quill and ink ready to send an owl to her best friends, she decided that she wouldn't tell them her good news, they would have to wait until Dumbledore announced it himself.  
  
"It will be much more exciting for them, then!" She exclaimed out loud to herself.  
  
She fell back onto her bed, thinking about the upcoming year at school and what events it would hold for her as the new Head Girl.  
  
Hermione knew that she was the most likely candidate for Head Girl, but being who she was, she never left anything to chance.  
  
"I wonder who the Head Boy is?" she thought as her mind ran through all the potential Head Boy's who could have been chosen.  
  
She assumed that it would be Harry; he had achieved a lot during his time at Hogwarts, he wasn't too bad at his schoolwork and Dumbledore really to a shining to him. She smiled at the thought of the two of them, best friends, Gryffindors, being Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
"Take that, Slytherin" she murmured to herself with a grin on her face, before drifting into her sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke the next morning, and remembering the event of last night, she smiled then ran down to breakfast, scoffing down her eggs and bacon on toast that her mother had prepared for her.  
  
"So Hermione" her mother asked, "Do you know who the other Head of the school is? I mean, is there two Heads of the school or is there one? What do you do?" Hermione giggled to herself at her mother's attempt to talk about her school.  
  
"Yes, there are two Heads, Head Boy and Head Girl, I don't know who the Head Boy is, but I'm almost positive that it is Harry!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, Harry? He's the fried of yours who...resisted..., um, Val-da-mork?" Hermione laughed again and replied, "Uh, yes mother, that's the one!"  
  
The rest of Hermione's day seemed to fly so fast, she spent most of it triple-checking that she had packed every text book and all the other items she needed for her final year at school.  
  
When everything had been complete, she decided to try on her school uniform to see if they still fit; she had grown quite a bit during the holidays.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror,  
  
"Something is missing..." she said to herself. "Ah!" she said as she saw the brooch that had came with the letter the previous day.  
  
She stood tall with pride as she pinned her 'Head Girl' brooch to her robes, "Much better", she exclaimed.  
  
Hermione twirled around in her robes which she had missed wearing, then, a photo on her shelf caught her eye, it was a magical photo of Harry, Ron and Ginny, she had taken it the day before school had concluded for the holidays. She smiled as she gazed at her three best friends smiling and waving at her and realized how much she missed them.  
  
"Gosh, I'll be glad to see you guys tomorrow!" she said softly to the photo.  
  
Over the holidays, she hadn't heard much from her friends, as too many owls sent to her house would look quite suspicious, living in quite a small neighborhood. She had been sent a letter around a few weeks before signed from all three, who were all at the Burrow, just saying how they all were and what they had been doing those holidays, which she re-read every day.  
  
Hermione went to sleep that night, dreaming of going back to Hogwarts and being head Girl, seeing her friends again...  
  
*This year is going to be great* she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's really boring right now, this is my very first fan-fic *aww, snaps picture* don't flame too hard! More interesting stuff is coming up soon I promise...  
  
. 


	2. On the train to Hogwarts

A/N: I dont own anything, blah blah blah, J.K Rowling does.  
  
___________________________  
  
By the time Hermione had got on the train to Hogwarts, she could barely contain her excitement when she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny, she wanted to blurt that she got Head Girl to them, but managed to contain herself. She breathed in the fresh air and spotted a familiar red-headed freckled-faced girl running towards her with excitement.  
  
"'MIONE!" Ginny screamed as she rushed to hug the brown-haired girl.  
  
"Gin!!! It's so good to see you!" she hugged Ginny back, "Come here you guys!", she said to Ron and Harry, who came over and hugged her too.  
  
"It's good to see you Hermione" Harry said to her, smiling. Hermione glanced at Ron, who she expected to say something to her, but he just smiled weakly and blushed.  
  
They had all found a compartment by the train had started moving, Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, and Ron and Harry were opposite them.  
  
"So", Ginny said, breaking the silence "Mione, how was your holidays? Any interesting news?" Hermione knew that she was trying to squeeze out information about if she got Head Girl or not.  
  
"Nope" she replied quickly. She smiled to herself at her little white lie.  
  
"How about you guys?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, who were already talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Oh we had a lot of fun, about a million times better than the Dursleys!" Harry replied with a grin.  
  
"Thats not hard to believe" Hermione said, smiling back at them.  
  
She looked at Ron, once again expecting him to say something, anything, but he saw Hermione's eyes on him then quickly turned towards the window and watched the scenery pass by nervously.  
  
Ginny saw Hermione's eyes look confusingly at Ron, who eyes were still fixed on the window.  
  
"I need to tell you something" Ginny whispered excitedly into Hermione's ear, soft enough that Ron and Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"Oh, guys? We'll just be a minute, we're, uh...going to see, um, Pavarti and Lavender! Be back soon!" Hermione told Ron and Harry, who nodded though evidently not listening, they were fixed on the Food Cart that was coming towards their compartment.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes "Typical boys".  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked to an empty compartment, and when Ginny checked to see that they were alone, she whispered to Hermione,  
  
"Guess what???" she said excitedly.  
  
"What???" Hermione said smiling, Ginny's excitement was rubbing off on her.  
  
"Harry and I are going out!" Ginny said, almost screaming.  
  
Hermione was so happy for Ginny, she knew that she had had a major crush on Harry since she first came to Hogwarts.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione replied cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me out around the end of the holidays, oh it was so romantic and it was so beautiful and we're going to be together forever, and I'm just so happy-"  
  
"Gin, you're babbling now" Hermione said while laughing .  
  
Ginny turned almost as red as her hair and giggled.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, I also have some other news" Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione quickly interrupted, "Oh, before you say anything, what's the matter with Ron, he seems so withdrawn since we got here..."  
  
"Well, this should clear it up" Ginny said. Hermione just looked confused. Ginny paused for a moment and scanned Hermione's face to see if she had any clue what she was talking about.  
  
"Ron is in love with you!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione yelled in surprise, she had NOT been expecting this!  
  
Ginny explained to Hermione that in the holidays at her house, she had overheard Harry and Ron talking to each other talking about girls they like, and apparently Ron had blurted to Harry that he had really liked Hermione for a long time and was planning to ask her out.  
  
Hermione remained in shock while Ginny was talking, how could Ron, one of her very best friends, be in love with her, Hermione? She didn't know if she wanted it that way, she was happy just being friends...but a little part inside her wanted someone to have more than a friend, someone to love, someone to love her.  
  
"So he'll probably end up asking you out once he starts talking again" Ginny said, finishing her conversation.  
  
"Oh, and when he does, act surprised...they don't know that I know, Kay?"  
  
"Sure" Hermione said quickly. "So, tell me about Harry, how did he ask you??" she said giggling like a child.  
  
"Well" Ginny said in a matter-a-factly tone, only to be interrupted by the sliding of their compartment door. Hermione and Ginny both spun around to see an oh-so familiar smirk and sleeked back blonde-silver hair.  
  
"Well, well, well, if is isn't the little Weasel and the mudblood?" Draco Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.  
  
*Don't let him get to you, thats what he wants, don't give in.* Hermione said to herself as she felt her blood boil at the "mudblood" comment. It was finally getting to her after all these years. She could see that the red had returned in Ginny's face, not red from embarrassment, but from anger.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped to the blonde-haired boy.  
  
"Oh, aren't you a feisty one Granger?" Malfoy sneered, he in leaned closer to her "But that certainly isn't the way to talk to you're new Head Boy, now is it?" The smirk returned on his face. Hermione wanted to throw up. She didn't know how she would survive through the year, living in the same dorm that Malfoy would be in, she knew she would go insane.  
  
"Head boy?" Hermione said flatly.  
  
"That's right Granger" he replied in an annoying tone.  
  
"How much did your father have to pay for that?" Ginny said replied with a smug look on her face. "Oh thats right, he's in Azkaban isn't he? Too bad Malfoy..."  
  
Hermione shot a warning glance to Ginny, she knew Malfoy had a very short fuse, and by the furious look on his face, she could tell that Ginny had really struck a nerve.  
  
Malfoy grabbed his wand from his robe and pointed it between Ginny's eyes. "You better watch you're mouth, you little bitch, or I'll curse you into next century" he hissed into her ear. Ginny whimpered softly. She knew that he wouldn't be bluffing.  
  
"Volarium" Hermione muttered softly, pointing her wand at Malfoy whose furious gaze was focused on Ginny. Hermione's spell caused Malfoy's wand flew away from his hands and into Hermione's free hand. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and pressed her hand to her chest to feel her heart pounding.  
  
"Malfoy, I do believe that pointing wands and threatening younger students with curses really isn't Head Boy behavior", she said teasingly.  
  
Malfoy scowled and snatched his wand from Hermione and stormed out of the cabin, pushing away anyone who had the misfortune to be in the path of his raging temper. At that moment, Harry and Ron appeared at their door, "What that about?", they both asked, their mouths stuffed full of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ginny and Hermione both replied, neither could be bothered to repeat the whole story.  
  
There was a period of awkward quietness, but then Ron broke the silence,  
  
"Um, 'Mione, do you think I could talk to you privately...now?" he asked nervously.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ginny who gave her the thumbs up, she knew what Ron would ask her. "Okay, sure" Hermione said weakly.  
  
Ron grabbed her hand and lead her to a compartment that was empty. He glanced around, making sure that no one would be able to see or hear them. Hermione could see that Ron was turning a deep crimson colour.  
  
"Uh, M...Mione..." he stuttered, his eyes glancing at the floor "Do you...want ..want to go out...with mm..me? He mumbled.  
  
"Umm...Okay Ron.." Hermione said smiling at him. She could see all the tension on his face being replaced with relief and he sighed.  
  
"Thank you" he said breathlessly "I hoped you would say yes". He hugged her as they got up to return to their friends.  
  
They reached their compartment and saw Harry and Ginny, who were engaging in a session of tonsil hockey. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, Harry and Ginny were oblivious to their presence.  
  
"Ahem. Guys...not a nice look.." Ron held back his laughter as he saw the pair jump back in surprise and turn red.  
  
"Sorry..." They both replied breathlessly. They all shot looks to each other, then began laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MEANWHILE, IN MALFOY'S CABIN  
  
Malfoy was sitting in the cabin, bored as hell. He watched his two buffoons for friends, Crabbe and Goyle, argue over which 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' tastes the best.  
  
"Definitely Chocolate Pudding!" Said Goyle, his voice muffled by the many beans shoved into his mouth.  
  
"Nah, nah, definitely Cookie Dough!", retorted Crabbe.  
  
They began to get into an argument "No", "Yes!", "No" "Yes!" "N-"  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!!" Malfoy screamed. Both immediately stopped and mumbled "Sorry Draco.."  
  
Draco scoffed at the two boys and muttered to himself, "Idiots".  
  
His mind began to wander, he placed his head on his pillow, then suddenly he drifted into sleep. He began to dream.  
  
He was with a girl. He couldn't see her face, but he was kissing her. She was giggling and saying "Draco, stop, you know we'll get in trouble!. He knew the voice but didn't know who it belonged to. He looked up at her, he saw beautiful, deep brown, chocolate eyes, and he began to melt. He lifted his head up further to see this mystery girls face and he saw...Hermione.  
  
He awoke very startled, why had he had a dream about Hermione? He saw Crabbe and Goyle staring at him with their chubby faces.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" He snapped at them  
  
"Nothing. You looked like you had a sweet dream though" Crabbe replied. Both began bellowing with laughter and impersonating a sleeping Draco grinning like a little child and hugging his pillow.  
  
"Widdle Baby Dwaco!" Goyle said while looking at Crabbe impersonation, his mouth still full with food.  
  
"Shut up you stupid dimwits" Draco shouted angrily.  
  
*Geez, I'm going to need therapy after that dream* he thought to himself. He was disgusted with himself for even thinking about a filthy mudblood, *Though* he thought, *She has gotten pretty hot* He immediately realized what he had thought and shuddered *Snap out of it Draco, you're a Malfoy, you are better than everyone else* he told himself. He joined Crabbe and Goyle in their pig out and grabbed some chocolate frogs and every flavour beans.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I know, not very interesting, better coming later. I might not be able to post the next chappie for a while because I'm going skiing. I know I probably have a few facts wrong in the story, so if you find some, can you tell me and I'll try fix them. Thankiez! Oh, also, if you review, can you mention what you would like to happen in the story (I have a lot of ideas but I want to know what you guys like.) Byebye! 


End file.
